This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of the Administrative Core (AC) is to create an administrative structure and management plan to implement the specific aims of the Maine INBRE, thereby augmenting and strengthening Maine's biomedical research capacity. The AC builds on the success of the previous Maine INBRE, and further engages Maine's research and academic institutions in a coordinated and efficient manner to stimulate progress, productivity in institutional development and research, and training in comparative functional genomics. The AC ensures that the new facets of the Maine INBRE are integrated: elevation of three outreach institutions to network institution status;inclusion of a college from Maine's community college system;eight new investigator research projects;expanded support for graduate students from The University of Maine's Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences;outreach to two undergraduate institutions in northern Maine;research training for high school students;and, significantly expanded state, regional, and national collaborations with other IDeA, NCRR, and NIH-supported programs.